


Good Cop, Bad Cop

by Aeiouna



Category: Ben 10
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-12
Updated: 2010-09-12
Packaged: 2017-10-11 16:33:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/114406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeiouna/pseuds/Aeiouna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They fit the stereotypes well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Cop, Bad Cop

Detective Ben Tennyson squat down and analyzed the scene. "Minor abrasions on the wrists and signs of strangulation on the neck, it looks like there was a struggle." He stood up.

His partner, Kevin Levin, rolled his eyes and pulled out his gone. "Well c'mon Tennyson, let's find this douchebag and bust a cap in his ass!"

Ben rubbed his temples and adjusted his jacket. "You know we can't just do that!" He paced for a bit before looking his partner square in the eye. "We can't just use brute force and assume we'll get our man. We have to go about this the rational way, with a proper investigation."

"Pfft," Kevin threw his head back, "You're no fun."

***

Ben looked at the apartment door in front of them. "This looks like the place, now let's knock on the door and..." he paused, seeing Kevin ready to charge the door and ram it. "Oh lord... Kevin! Don't! We have no reason to just bust the door down!"

"Our Goddamned suspect is in that apartment! What do you mean we have no reason to bust the door down?" Kevin crossed his arms and glared his partner square in the eye.

"For one, he's not even technically a suspect yet. He just has ties to the victim. For two, do you have a search warrant? I sure as hell don't. We can't go in there busting up shit, or else they won't say anything."

Kevin clenched and unclenched his fists. "You're a real stick in the mud, Tennyson."

***

"Now, just follow my lead," Ben turned to Kevin and gave him a look that said he meant business. "We need to make sure these people will talk." He walked into the café, flashed his badge, and started questioning the manager about the victim and his relationship to their suspect.

The questioning was going according to plan until Kevin came up, shoved his badge in the manager's face and went off, "Where the hell is he, I know you know where he is, and you damn well better tell us!"

Ben walked off to bash his head against a wall a couple times before coming back to comfort the shaken manager, apologize to her for Kevin's behavior, and make a plea for her to finish the questioning with him, _alone_.

Kevin rolled his eyes, made a face, and retreated back to the car.

***

Ben laid in bed that night. "You know Kevin, we're not getting anywhere with this case with the way you've been acting."

Kevin, however, was ignoring him. "Mmm Benji, let's play 'Good cop, bad cop' tonight," he purred into Ben's ear as his hand slinked up Ben's T-shirt.

"Kevin, why would I play 'Good cop, bad cop' in bed when our real life is 'Good cop, bad cop'?" Ben asked him half honestly.

"Cause it's hot? And I make an excellent bad cop?" Kevin licked his lips and smiled at his partner (in more ways than one).

"Kevin, no," Ben rolled over, "I'm tired and you pissed me off this week."

Kevin was dumbfounded. "Well then, you're no fun."

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Centerpunch (The Pyschic Determinism Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1577732) by [inksheddings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inksheddings/pseuds/inksheddings)




End file.
